Driver's Education with Mello and Matt
by MrsMailJeevas
Summary: When Roger flippantly mentions to Matt that someone needs to make a Driver's Education video for the children at Wammy house, he accepts. After talking Mello into it the blond is giving the instructions and Matt is operating the camera. What could possibly go wrong with that?


Authors note: And so boredom wins out again. Here's a random one shot. Read, review and enjoy.

Driver's Education with Mello and Matt

"Why do I have to do this again?" Mello whispered in a voice that bordered conspiratorially to the red head that sat smoking a cigarette inside of his red import. He watched as Matt took several more long pulls before discarding the first cigarette and beginning another. "Matt, I'm serious."

Goggled eyes peered towards the blond. "First, the camera is rolling and secondly because Roger said students living at Wammy house need to learn how to drive and a video is easy and instructional."

Mello blinked eyeing the camera for several seconds before awkwardly looking back, "So why us?"

A shrug. "Probably because I'm the most badass driver to ever come out of Wammy house."

"I beg to differ. Mario cart doesn't count." The blond rebuffed.

Matt shrugged, "Talk all you want, I'll just edit you out later."

"Matt…"

Step one

"Is the camera working, Matt?" Mello sounded exasperated. "What take is this…four?"

Behind the camera came the same voice of the red head. "Nah, it's not working. It's just capturing your essence."

Another sigh, "Alright anyway. Hello all, I'm Mello and today I'm going to be teaching you how to drive."

"Like a bitch."

A ice blue glare, "Excuse you?"

"You drive like a bitch. What fun is it to drive around and _obey_ traffic signals and laws?"

Mello blinked the camera still showing only him. "There's a place for people like you. It's call prison, Matt."

The camera shifted as if the other man shrugged. "You'll beat me there."

Mello stared forward for a few seconds his hands tightening on the steering wheel before taking a deep breath. "Step one. Before one even turns on the car put your foot on the brake."

"Or you can just turn the car on and watch what happens."

Again deep breathing from Mello, "That will cause an accident Matt. Like I said before even turning the car on place your foot on the brake. Afterwards you may turn the car on. Cars come equipped with a lot of different things in different places so make sure you discover where hazard lights, headlights and turning signals are before driving."

"Because all those other buttons don't do shit."

"Matt." Mello hissed turning the key. The engine purred to life as Matt sighed happily.

Step two

"Okay, step two. Always check your surroundings before putting the car in neutral. If there is anything coming, say a car, you must stop and wait for the car to pass before you back up."

"Or you can put the car in neutral, swing it out of the parking space and pull off before the other car gets here. Less waiting and more driving for your time."

Mello nearly looked livid. "Matt, I'm only going to warn you one more time to shut up." He took a deep breath before putting the car in neutral and beginning to back up."

Matt sniggered, "You…uh…didn't check your surroundings. Just thought I should mention it to you."

Mello, who was half way backed up, slammed on the brakes. "You know what I fucking quit. I can't deal with you in this type of situation. The little bastards can learn on their own. Fuck this." Mello popped the door open before proceeding to stomp back towards their apartment.

The remainder of the tape showed Matt going on a cigarette run, forgetting that the camera was in the car and then cursing once he remembered. The last thing it showed was the flop of hair over Matt's face, goggles, a smirk and gloved hand coming down to turn the camera off again.

~*xXx*~

Roger sat in his office, eyes watching the telly that he had dug up somewhere upstairs. He remembered mentioning it to Matt but he never really thought they would go through with it. He found himself smiling at the antics of the two before glancing fondly towards the array of security cameras that showed the hallway that the boys once occupied.

He sighed moving slowly to eject the DVD. "At least they made it half way through step two. They must be growing up, if only a bit."


End file.
